


Stop and Smell the Daisies

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Stop and smell the daisies, Sunsets, on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Dean and Castiel are on the way to a case when something beautiful catches Dean's eye... Time is of the essence, minus a pit stop to watch the Sunset.Inspirational Photo:Photo Credit: Arya Grace





	Stop and Smell the Daisies

The sound of gravel being crushed under the weight of the old sixty-seven Impala rang through Castiel’s ears. He glanced aside to the hunter behind the steering wheel and frowned.

“Dean? Why are we pulling over?” Castiel asked confused. They were on their way to meet up with Sam for another job, and to Castiel, time was of the essence.

“C’mon. Let me show you something.” Dean replied, then climbed out of the Impala and shut the door hard, walking around to Castiel’s side. Castiel followed suit, then turned to face Dean, who was facing west. 

“What is it, Dean?” 

“Look…” Dean pointed to the sky. It was a beautiful display; blue and purple mixed clouds that bled into a rich, bright and fiery sunset that melted through the treetops. The sun nearly created the illusion of a forest fire, but Dean found peace in nature’s painting before him. 

“Trees?” Castiel inquired. 

“No, Dummy. The sky. Look how beautiful the sky is. It’s breathtaking.” Dean smirked, leaning against the side of the Impala.

Castiel watched the sunset, and for the first time actually took in what Dean saw. For the first time he saw the world through a human’s perspective, and he smiled lightly.

“It is beautiful, Dean. I never took the time to really notice I suppose.” Castiel frowned, then glanced around to see how far the colors stretched. 

“Once in a while, you gotta stop and smell the daisies, Cas. Otherwise life passes by too fast and we perish.” Dean spoke softly with a sigh. 

“What do daisies have to do with the sunset, Dean? I do not understand that reference.” Castiel glanced at the hunter and Dean glanced back with a smirk. 

“It’s a saying. You know, you can walk past them or stop and smell them… nevermind. Let’s go.” Dean pushed off the Impala and walked back around to the driver’s side to hop in, and Castiel joined him. The sound of gravel was heard once more as the Impala pulled out and got back on the road.


End file.
